Nigel and Hugo
by Cassidillia
Summary: A little short about Hugo Weasley and the boy who moves in next door.


**_I was reading a story here called Blood of the Birds and I absolutely fell in love with it, so I wrote this as a sort of tribute to that story. If you haven't read that story, you should go read it RIGHT NOW(it's fantastic). Thanks for taking the time to read my first upload to this site!_**

Hugo Weasley and Nigel McLaggen were seven when they first met. Although their fathers always seemed to be at odds with each other, the two boys got on quite well. They spent much of their time dueling with twigs they found in the woods.

Hugo Weasley and Nigel McLaggen were eleven when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They were both placed into Gryffindor, continuing the long running traditions in each family. The pair, along with a few of Hugo's cousins, were quick to cause trouble and even quicker to escape the punishment.

Hugo Weasley was twelve when he secured a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a beater. He forced Nigel to go to every practice and match, whether the sun was shining or the rain was pouring.

Nigel McLaggen was twelve when he realized how easy it was to make his friend happy and that he would do anything to see a grin spread across the freckled surface of Hugo's face.

Hugo Weasley was thirteen when his beloved owl died. He had received it from his father before leaving for Hogwarts, and he cried all night. Nigel was the one that held Hugo and calmed him down when his sobbing began to get out of control.

Nigel McLaggen was thirteen when he promised Hugo that he would never leave. They would remain together until death, and even then they would persevere.

Hugo Weasley was fourteen the first time he went out on a date. His cousin Lily pressured him into asking Violet Goyle to accompany him to Hogsmeade. He had been shocked when she agreed and even more shocked when Nigel refused to speak with him for an entire week.

Nigel McLaggen was fourteen when he began to question his sexuality. At first he thought there just weren't any girls that he liked as more than a friend, but he soon realized that he wasn't pining after girls like normal teenage wizards, but after a certain fiery haired best friend of his.

Hugo Weasley was fifteen when he learned how to produce a patronus. He was surprised to see that it took the same shape as his best friend's patronus. Neither expected their animal to become a tiger, but they were more surprised that they shared the animal.

Nigel McLaggen was fifteen when he received a little hope. It couldn't be coincidence that they shared a patronus form, it had to be something more. The explanation they received was that their friendship was so strong that their patronuses mirrored each other, but Nigel felt that it was something more.

Hugo Weasley was sixteen the first time he was kissed. However, it didn't come from an expected source. Instead, he was forced to kiss his best friend because they got stuck under the mistletoe in the Weasleys' living room and Hugo's sister and cousins wouldn't let them leave unless they kissed.

Nigel McLaggen was sixteen when his heart was utterly destroyed. After kissing Nigel, Hugo fled the house in embarrassment. When he finally returned, he refused to speak to his best friend, opting to lock himself in his room instead.

Hugo Weasley was seventeen when he finally admitted the truth to himself. He spent years questioning his sexuality, but it wasn't until he opened his eyes to his surroundings that he gave himself an actual answer to the question that had been nagging him since he was a boy.

Nigel McLaggen was seventeen when he decided to reveal his secret. Instead of telling his best friend, Nigel opted to tell Lily. He didn't know what made him decide upon Lily, but he felt that she was the best person to hold his secret.

Hugo Weasley was eighteen when he decided to make his move. He convinced Nigel to travel with him for a while before settling into a job after graduation. One rainy night while they were staying in France, Hugo admitted his feelings to Nigel.

Nigel McLaggen was eighteen when he became the happiest man alive. After Hugo admitted that he reciprocated Nigel's feelings, they left the shelter of their temporary home and spent the night dancing and kissing in the rain.

Hugo Weasley was twenty when he finally gathered the courage to ask Nigel to be his forever. Nigel was shocked and told Hugo that he already was.

Nigel McLaggen was twenty when he finally became Nigel Weasley.


End file.
